The Vampire's Curse (A Twisted Beauty and the Beast Tale)
by Silver-Haired-Thief
Summary: This takes place in a kingdom where people are killed. There is no bloodshed, just small bite marks left on their necks. Saria is terrified of vampires because she saw them kill her parents. All she has left is her Grandpa, her friend Kiyra, and Kiyra's brother Yami. Yami and Grandpa go missing so Kiyra and Saria set off to find them. They set off and find a palace.. AxOC YBxOC
1. Chapter 1

**The Vampire's Curse (A Twisted Beauty and the Beast Tale)**

I

Kiyra walked out of the music shop with a new wooden harp. Her friend, Saria, walked out of the bookshop with a large, old looking book. Saria twirled happily, the book in her arms.

"I love books!" She said, twirling more.

Kiyra smiled. "I know Sar, you read like ten a day." Kiyra teased her book worm of a friend.

"Oh right..." Saria said, a tinge of red on her cheeks out of embarrassment.

Saria suddenly squeaked as her book was snatched away from her.

"Damn it Marik, give me my book back!" Saria shouted to Marik, a tall young man with short sandy blonde hair and lavender eyes.

Marik flipped through the book casually.

"How can you read this? There's no pictures." Marik commented, annoying Saria greatly.

Saria rolled her eyes. "It's called imagination. Look it up in a dictionary. When you can spare the time to read."

Kiyra's eyes flashed with amusement and she giggled slightly. "Don't you have an imagination Marik?"

Kiyra gasped as her harp was taken. She spun around.

"Malik give that back!"

Malik looked at the instrument curiously. "What in the name of Ra is this and how do you play it?" He asked Kiyra, who was getting very annoyed and testy.

Kiyra snatched it away from him angrily. "It's a harp."

Saria jumped to get her book away from Marik. "Give that back you big bully!"

"Why? Women aren't meant to read." Marik said, holding the book higher.

"Give it back Marik!" Kiyra snapped at him.

"Please..." Saria begged.

"Uhhh no." Marik said, smirking.

Kiyra jumped onto his back, knocking him to the ground, book still in his hands.

Saria snatched it back and the two girls sprinted off.

"Thanks!" Saria said as they ran. "No problem."

They eventually got to their small house that they shared with Saria's grandfather, Solomon Moutou, and Kiyra's brother, Yami.

Saria opened the door and entered the house with a smile.

"We're home!" She announced happily.

No answer. No bustling like there always is when they get home.

"Grandpa...?" Saria said, but no answer came.

What if- She thought, worried.

"Sar, I don't think they're home." Kiyra said, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Do you think...?"

"I hope not." Kiyra said before Saria could finish her sentence. It'd be too horrible.

But the images came to her head anyways.

Images of her brother and Saria's grandfather, dead on the ground. Pale. Only one sign of injury. Two bite marks their necks.

Vampires.

Kiyra was pale at the thought.

"Maybe we should go look for them..." Saria suggested, seeing Kiyra's pale face.

Kiyra nodded. "Of course."

They both pulled on their cloaks and exited the house.

Saria led the way to the woods. They nodded at each other before going in.

Soon Saria spied their black horse, Pharaoh, his reins tangled in a tree.

"Look Kiyra, it's Pharaoh!" Saria exclaimed, running towards her horse.

He looked frightened.

As soon as Saria untangled him, Pharaoh reared and ran off.

Saria immediately ran after him, Kiyra following.

They eventually got to an old, run-down palace.

Saria blinked at it.

It had a dark aura about it and there was no sign of life anywhere apart from the sound of crows squawking

making the atmosphere all the more terrifying.

Saria shivered.

Her grandfather's cloak was snagged on the sharp, ancient gates.

Saria reached out and touched it. "Grandpa..." She whispered.

Kiyra sensed her sadness and nudged her friend.

"Come on Saria."

Saria nodded.

They entered the palace.

"Hello...? Grandpa?" Saria said, her voice echoing through the seemingly empty palace.

"Yami?" Kiyra said meekly.

Kiyra jumped when she heard someone whispering.

"I-Is someone here?" Kiyra asked nervously.

"Damn it Jaden! She's onto us!" A woman's angry voice whispered.

"Relax Anzu, they're our guests!"

"No. No they aren't Jaden!"

Saria moved closer to Kiyra. "Kiyra... where are those voices coming from..?"

"I don't know... Let's keep looking for Grandpa and Yami."

The girls walked down a staircase to a dungeon-like area.

Saria cried out in relief when she saw her grandfather's familiar kind, violet eyes.

"Grandpa!" Saria exclaimed, running over to her grandfather.

"Saria? But how?"

"Where's Yami?" Kiyra asked.

"He was taken to the other side of the dungeons.."

Kiyra immediately ran off.

"Grandpa, we have to get you out of here!" Saria said, beginning to untie him.

"No leave me, I'm an old man. I've lived my life."

"Never!" Saria exclaimed.

"Saria. Leave now before-"

A growl sounded in the acrid air, making Saria jump slightly.

She spun around. She saw something move in the shadows.

Her knees quivered in fear, but she knew she had to stand up to whatever it was, keeping her grandfather captive.

"What are you doing here?!" A harsh voice growled from the shadows, making Saria flinch.

Brave... be brave Saria... She told herself.

"I..I have come for my grandpa." Saria said, trying to show no fear.

"He's my prisoner now." The voice snapped."He trespassed."

This made Saria angry. "Maybe he had a good reason for trespassing! Did you think about that?! Who do you think you are, imprisoning an old man like that?! He could get sick because of you, do you realize that?! Damn it, look at me when I'm talking to you!" Saria ranted.

A growl sounded, making Saria realize that she had ranted.

The person stepped into the light.

Saria blinked.

It was a very attractive man with long, snowy white hair that was untidy. He had pale, ghostly skin, bright crimson eyes, and a set of pearly white fangs.

Saria backed away slightly.

Is he a vampire? No. Vampires are scary looking.

She shook her head to give herself more confidence.

"Please sir... let.. let my grandfather go... T..Take me instead." Saria said, looking up at the man with a pleading look.

The man froze. "You would give yourself up for your grandpa?"

Saria nodded, still gazing at him.

"So be it."

The man snapped his fingers and her grandpa disappeared.

"Where did you take him..?" Saria asked.

"He has been transported home."

Saria sighed. At least he's safe now...But I would've liked to say goodbye...

"What is your name?" Saria asked.

"Bakura." He said gruffly.

Saria smiled slightly. Might as well make the most of this. A new adventure, like in my books... She thought.

"That's a nice name... I'm Saria.." Saria said. "So... what happens now?" She asked.

"I'm taking you to your room." Bakura said, grabbing her hand and leading her down a grand hallway.

Kiyra ran down a flight of stairs into another dungeon like area.

"Yami?"

"Sis...?"

She saw Yami chained to a wall. She ran over to him.

"Oh gods Yami are you alright?" Kiyra asked.

"I'm fine Kiyra. You have to go. Now. Before he finds you here." Yami begged her.

"Who?" Kiyra asked. She heard a growl. She spun around to face the source. Her eyes widened.

A handsome tan man with crimson eyes, fangs, and tri-colored hair, like Yami's, stood there.

"Who are you?" Kiyra asked.

"Atem."

Kiyra blinked.

"What are you doing here?" Atem asked.

"I came for my brother... Take me instead... just let him go..." Kiyra begged.

"As you wish." Atem said.

He clapped his hands once.

Yami disappeared.

He grabbed her hand. "Come on."

Bakura shoved Saria into her room.

"You will join me for dinner." He demanded before slamming the door as he left.

"Like hell..." She muttered.

She laid on the large bed and buried her face in her pillow.

Some adventure... She thought.

* * *

**Hey guys! What did you think? Me and my bestest friend in the whole world wrote this with me, so love it!**

**And... REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Vampire's Curse (A Twisted Beauty and the Beast Tale)**

**II**

Saria looked and noticed that she was crying. She wiped her tears.

"Don't cry hun." A voice said.

Saria blinked. She saw a blonde cat with purple eyes.

"Wh-who said that?" Saria asked.

"Me hun." The cat said.

Saria blinked. "It's just like in my books!" She exclaimed.

"Do you like books Saria?" The cat asked.

Saria nodded. "What's your name...?" Saria asked.

"I'm Mai." The cat said.

"..."

"Don't cry anymore the master isn't that bad." Mai said.

"He imprisoned my grandpa, he's pretty bad!" Saria snapped. "He just likes his privacy. He even lives on his own side of the castle so that he's not near his brother." Mai explained.

"There's two of them?" Saria asked.

Mai nodded.

Saria blinked for a moment then looked away. "He still seems like a jerk."

"He takes some getting used to hun." Mai said to her.

"Hmph."

The door opened. A large fluffy blonde dog stood there.

"Dinner is served." He said.

Mai purred at him. "Thank you Joey." She said.

Saria looked at Mai. "I'm not going."

"But you should go! You need to keep your strength up." Joey exclaimed.

"I am not going. End of story." Saria said, looking away.

"The master won't like this..." Joey murmured before leaving, the door closing behind him.

Saria buried her face in her pillow.

"The master is going to be angry.." Mai warned.

"I don't care." Saria muttered.

Mai sighed.

* * *

Atem led Kiyra to a room. Her eyes widened when she saw the room.

It was beautiful. Decorated in a light icy blue, like her eyes, and silver, her favorite color.

It looked like a winter wonderland. It was her dream room.

Kiyra turned to thank Atem, but there was no sign of the devastatingly handsome man anywhere.

Kiyra laid on the bed.

Her stomach grumbled, causing her to groan slightly at her stupidity.

"Great. I forgot to eat this morning!"

She buried her face in her pillow on the bed.

Suddenly, she smelt food.

She looked up.

A plate of hot food was sitting on the small table next to her bed.

Kiyra blinked. How did that get there?

She smiled. I suppose it doesn't matter.. I'm starving!

And with that thought, she began to eat.

* * *

Saria jumped when she heard a loud roar echo through the palace.

She gulped and pulled the covers close to her.

"Wh-what was that..?"

"Bakura must have just found out you weren't coming." Mai said.

Saria gulped and hid under her covers.

"Told you he'd be angry.." Mai said.

Saria jumped off the bed and hid under it.

"What are you doing?!" Mai asked.

"Hiding."

Saria squeaked when she heard loud, angry footsteps approaching the room.

The doorknob rattled. An angry growl.

A loud crash.

He had kicked the door down.

"GO AWAY!" Saria shouted.

"You were supposed to join me for dinner..." Bakura said.

Saria frowned. He sounded upset and disappointed.

Saria poked her head out from under the bed.

"Look I'm sorry if I upset you Bakura, but I'm just not hungry right now.."

Bakura's gaze softened.

"Tell... tell me if you change your mind.." He said and turned to leave.

Saria came out from under the bed and touched him on the shoulder.

He turned to look at her, surprised.

"Maybe... maybe dinner doesn't sound so bad..." She said mischievously.

A smile came across his lips.

He held out his hand. Saria smiled and took it.

They went to the dining room.

"Wow..."

Saria gazed around the dining room. It was beautiful.

Decorated in gold, the walls had small designs on them like a piece of jewelry would. The floors were a pure white, not a single stain in them.

The table was made of glass, or what looked like to be glass. It could've been a crystal of some sort.

Bakura nudged her and pulled out a chair for her.

A small clear glass with a red liquid sat in front of her.

Bakura's eyes widened when he saw it.

"Anzu!" He shouted.

A beautiful brown mountain lion walked into the room. "Yes Master?"

"Get Saria some water. She's... not like me." Bakura coughed.

Anzu nodded and took the glass from Saria.

It was soon replaced with water.

"What was in that glass?" Saria asked.

Bakura bit his lip.

"Well?" Saria asked.

If I tell her, she'll hate me.. He thought.

Saria growled slightly.

She's so beautiful... and her blood smells so good... Bakura thought.

Saria stood up.

"FINE! DON'T TELL ME! BUT I WILL FIND OUT!" Saria shouted before running out of the dining room.

Bakura sighed.

Saria ran to her room.

She laid on the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Kiyra woke up suddenly. It was still dark out.

She looked around, feeling like someone was watching her.

She looked toward the balcony and saw a pair of crimson eyes.

She blinked. They were gone.

Her sigh sounded through the air as she stood up and walked over to the balcony.

A red rose sat on the floor of the balcony with a note attached to it. The handwriting was small and perfect looking.

'Meet me in the garden. ~Atem'

Kiyra put the note down and ran outside, putting her dark red cloak on.

She eventually found the large garden, where Atem was standing next to a statue of a crying angel.

Kiyra walked up to him. "You wanted to see me?"

He turned to her and smiled, his fangs showing.

Kiyra blinked, blushing.

"Come with me." He said, holding out his hand.

Kiyra slowly took it.

He led her deeper into the garden.

They soon came to a statue of an angel surrounded by white roses.

Kiyra tilted her head.

It was beautiful but... it looked like her!

Kiyra looked at him for an explanation.

He looked like he was lost in thought. "It's strange..." He murmured.

Kiyra looked at the statue again.

"Why does it look like me?" She asked.

"I don't know." Atem said. "I recognized the resemblance when I first saw you..."

Kiyra frowned. "What a mystery.." She murmured.

* * *

Saria woke up in the middle of the night. She yawned then smirked mischievously.

She stood up, put her cloak on and left through her door.

The hallway was dark as she walked through it.

Might as well explore... She thought when she found a door.

When she opened it, she gasped.

* * *

**End. Yay! Review please! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

The Vampire's Curse (A Twisted Beauty and the Beast Tale)

III

The room was in tatters and there was dried blood on almost everything. Saria's eyes widened for a moment in pure horror. Saria explored more of the room, against her better judgement.

She stopped in front of a ripped painting. It looked like a giant beast had clawed it to shreds.  
She gulped for a moment before her curiosity got the best of her. Her fingers shook slightly as she pieced the shreds together.  
It was a family.

A pale woman with snowy white hair, wine colored eyes that shone with kindness as she hugged a small boy who looked exactly like her.  
A strongly built man with spiky hair of three colors and sparkling purple eyes with a boy who looked similar to him as well.

This must be Bakura's family...  
Suddenly, Saria noticed a glowing coming from the other side of the room. Her gaze flickered toward the glow.

She blinked.  
A small glass orb stood on a small pedestal. As Saria ventured closer, she noticed the many cracks on it.

She reached out to touch it before pulling back.

Not a good idea Saria... You've read enough books to know what would happen next..

Saria sighed for a moment. She didn't want to make Bakura angry. She had probably hurt his feelings enough.  
"I should...leave.." She murmured.

Saria turned and left the room, silently shutting the door behind her.  
That room had an eerie feeling to it... She thought.

Saria walked further into the palace.  
She walked off to what seemed like the kitchen.

The door creaked as Saria opened it slowly.  
She held her breath for a moment, making sure no one was there. When she was satisfied, she entered the room.

On the counter, she saw a tall, clear glass bottle with red liquid in it.

"Ah ha!"

Saria walked over to it and opened the bottle.

She sniffed it cautiously. It smelt... bitter.. Saria had only smelt this kind of thing once in her life..  
Saria gulped.

On the night her family died...  
"Blood.." She whispered. "He's a vampire... I knew it.."

She put the bottle back on the counter, hand shaking.  
She turned and ran.

Her footsteps echoed as she ran, but she didn't dare stop until she got to her room.  
She jumped onto her bed when she got there.  
Her head automatically leaned back against the pillow.

He's.. a vampire... I wonder if.. She gulped. If he thirsts for my blood...

She was suddenly hit by her tiredness and fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

* * *

Kiyra and Atem walked around the garden together.

"Atem..?"

Atem blinked at her. "Yes?"  
Kiyra hesitated for a moment. "Why do you have fangs?"  
Atem smiled slightly. "I'm a vampire.." He said casually.

Kiyra froze and stared at him. "A... v-vampire..?"  
Atem nodded.  
Kiyra backed into a rose bush, cutting her arm on a thorn.

"Ow!"  
She looked at the cut and saw that it was bleeding. Her gaze flickered to Atem, scared at what he might do.  
Atem chuckled.  
"Don't worry, I'm not rouge." He said, amused. He walked up to her and licked the cut. It healed instantly.

"Just be careful Kiyra."  
Kiyra smiled slightly. "I will.. thanks.."

"You're welcome."  
Kiyra looked into his eyes. She could see that he was restraining himself.

"If the urge to drink my blood is too hard to resist, I could always leave.." Kiyra said.

Atem's face instantly fell. "No, don't go!"  
Kiyra blinked, surprised. "Fine, I won't leave."

She saw a faint smile come over Atem's face. Kiyra couldn't help but smile herself.

* * *

Saria woke up screaming. She looked around in panic. Her body was soaked in a cool sweat.  
When she realized that she was safe, she hugged her pillow close to her chest.

Soon she couldn't contain the fear and sadness inside her she began to sob loudly.  
Why does he have to be a vampire? She thought.

She jumped when she heard the door open. Saria wiped up her tears and sat up quickly.  
Bakura was standing there with a concerned look on his usually frowning face.  
Saria sniffled.

"Hello Bakura.." She said quietly.  
"Saria, what's the matter? I heard you scream."

"Nothing.."  
Bakura raised an eyebrow and sat on her bed next to her.  
Saria looked away from him.

He frowned and turned her head towards him, forcing her to look into his eyes.  
Saria blinked and forced his hand away from her cheek.  
"I just can't Bakura." She whispered shaking slightly in fear.  
"What's wrong..?" Bakura asked, his voice smooth and gentle like a small stream flowing through a peaceful forest.

"I... I know what you are.." She whispered.  
Bakura's crimson eyes widened. He pulled away from her and ran.  
Saria looked after him for a moment before crying.

Bakura sank down in the hallway.  
She hates me... He thought.

* * *

**Bloopers!**

**#1:**  
She stopped in front of a ripped painting. "Is that me?!"  
She began to piece the pieces together. "OF COURSE IT IS! ...Oh wait that's a man... with a weird dragon thingy.. HOLY SHIT IT'S ZORC!"  
She runs.  
"RELAX RELAX SARIA ZORC IS NOT PART OF _THIS_ STORY!"  
Saria blinked. "Oh. Riiight. I knew that. I'm not stupid."

**#2:**

Suddenly, Saria noticed a glowing coming from the other side of the room.  
"OH MY RA A SPIDER!"  
She ran up to glowing item and began to smash it with her foot.  
"DIE SPIDER DIE!"  
Suddenly Saria was smacked. The writer, Pharaoh Silver stood there.  
"Saria, you idiot!"  
Saria began to cry.  
"IT WAS A SPIDER AND I HAD TO KILL IT BECAUSE IT'D PROBABLY BITE ME!"  
"That's beside the point! I didn't write you to be a crybaby!"  
"Shut up and get me a lollipop."  
Silver groaned.

**#3:**

"I should...leave.." She murmured. She blinked. "Holy Ra is that a waterbed?!"  
Saria jumped onto the waterbed. "OMG look FISHIES! Wait a second. This is violating my code!"  
She jumped off. "FISH ARE FRIENDS..! NOT BEDS!"  
"Right.. now to free them."  
She pops the bed, causing the fish to go all over the floor.  
"BE FREEEEEE!"  
Soon the fish all die from lack of water.  
"Yay! I saved like a hundred lives! Now back to the scene!"

**#4:**

"Why do you have fangs?"  
Atem smiled slightly. "I am a walrus." He said casually.  
"A WALRUS?! "  
"Yeeeeep. I was bitten by the walrus bug. I am Walrusman!"  
CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT! What the hell was that Atem?!  
"Sorry, I've just always wanted to be a walrus.."  
"And this my love interest?!" Kiyra asked.

**#5:**

"What's wrong..?" Bakura asked, his voice smooth and gentle like a puppy's doo doo on a walrus' bottom at midnight. With rainbows. Lots of rainbows. And sparkles. Can't forget the sparkles. That's how smooth his voice was! lololololololzzz.

**#6:**

"What's wrong..?" Bakura asked.  
"I'M SPIDERMAN!" She wailed. Bakura began to laugh. "What?"

**#7:**

"What's wrong..?" Bakura asked.  
"I know what you are.." Saria whispered.  
"Say it."  
"BATMAN!"

_AN:_  
_Hope you guys enjoyed this, and my sister, brother and I all came up with these bloopers, hope you enjoyed. There will be more in the future... :)_  
_REVIEW MIND SLAVES!_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Vampire's Curse (A Twisted Beauty and the Beast Tale)**

**IV**

**Saria stood up. That's it. I can't stay here.**

**Saria grabbed her cloak, put it on, and sprinted out of the palace. She got on Shadows and rode off.** **S**

**oon, she was attacked by wild animals. She screamed. A rush of white hair. Saria blinked. She saw Bakura fighting off the animals. **

**One of the animals scratched him. Bakura let out a howl of pain.**

**He hissed at them when he recovered.** **Eventually he had driven them all off. **

**Saria walked over to him and helped him onto Shadows and she led him back to the palace.**

** She helped Bakura into the castle and set him down on the couch.**

"**You probably hate me.." Bakura said.**

"**I don't.." Saria said quietly.** **Saria held out her arm. "Drink Bakura.."**

"**But-"**

"**You need to get better Bakura. Drink. I know you want to. But please.. don't kill me.." **

**Bakura hesitantly brought her arm to his mouth. Saria flinched when his fangs pierced her pale skin. **

**After thirty seconds, he pulled away, Saria a bit shaken. **

"**Feel better..?" Saria asked.** **Bakura nodded. "Thank you.."**

"**You're welcome.."Saria said quietly. **

**Bakura licked the puncture wounds and they healed. "You should probably rest.." He said.**

**Saria nodded. He picked Saria up and carried her up to her room and laid her on the bed.**

**"Could... could you stay here..? I don't want to be alone..." Saria asked him, pulling her covers above her slightly.** **Bakura blinked. "Of course.."**

**He laid down next to her.** **She snuggled up to him.**

"**Thank you.." She murmured before falling asleep.**

**Bakura held her close to him before falling asleep as well.**

* * *

**Kiyra and Atem walked through a hedge maze. **

**Kiyra suddenly tripped and fell through a hedge.**

**She stood up and realized that she was lost.**

**She walked around for awhile until she sat down.**

"**In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby, I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me. ." Kiyra sang softly.**

"_**Don't say I'm out of touch**_ _**With this rampant chaos - your reality**_ _**I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge**_ _**The nightmare I built my own world to escape..."**_ **She heard a beautiful voice sing.**

**Kiyra froze. Who's singing?**

"**In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby, I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me. ." Kiyra sang again, just a tad louder, standing up.**

"_**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming**_ _**Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights**_ _**Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming**_ _**The goddess of imaginary light..."**_

"**In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby.." Kiyra sang.**

"_**I lie inside myself for hours.."**_

"**And watch my purple sky fly over me.." Kiyra finished.**

**Kiyra blinked. "Curious.." She mumbled.**

"**There you are!" Kiyra saw Atem walking towards her. **

"**There was a voice.." Kiyra said quietly.**

**Atem's eyes widened. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the maze.**

"**Please never follow that voice... And never go in there alone..." Atem said.**

"**Okay." Kiyra said.** **Kiyra and Atem walked back into the castle together.**

**Kiyra yawned and walked to her bedroom alone.**

**Atem sighed and walked to his music room. He started to play the piano.**

* * *

**Saria woke up in the middle of the night to hear a piano playing.**

**She looked over and saw Bakura sleeping peacefully.** **Saria stood up and walked toward the playing. She ended up on the other side of the castle and made it to the outside of the door where the piano playing was coming from.**

**Atem was lost in his music. When the piece was over, he heard a dreamy voice. **

"**You play beautifully.."**

**Atem turned to see Saria. **"**Who are you?"**

**Saria smiled dreamily. "I'm Saria... Are you Bakura's brother?" **

**Atem nodded.**

**Saria tilted her head. "Why do you hate each other?"** "

**That's a subject I'd rather not discuss." Atem said.**

**Saria's dreamy smile didn't fade.** "**You're so polite... I just waltz in here and begin to talk to you and you aren't being rude.. Kiyra's in good hands.." Saria said.**

**Atem just looked at her. **"**But.." She frowned. "I have a question for you, **_**vampire.**_" **Atem blinked. **

**"What is it?"**

**Saria stepped closer to him. "Is she safe with you..? Kiyra is like my sister... I just need to know she's safe.."**

**Atem smiled slightly. "I could never harm her.."**

**Saria tilted her head at this. Then amusement flashed in her eyes.** "**Do you love her?" She asked.**

**Atem nodded. "Saria...?"** **Saria blinked. "Yes?"**

"**How do I impress her?" Atem asked.**

**S****aria smiled. "Well... she has a passion for music.. .She likes to play the harp and sing." **

**Atem smiled. "Perfect! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!"**

**Saria blinked. "No problem. I'm going to leave now..."** **She left and went into her room. **

**She saw Bakura standing up awake.** "**Hi Bakura.." She said, walking up to him.**

**No answer.**

**She walked closer to him and waved a hand over his face.**

**He grabbed her arm and hissed.**

**Saria's eyes widened as ****Bakura spun around, facing her. He didn't look... normal... **

**His eyes were filled with blood lust.** **He licked his lips as he began to kiss her neck gently, tickling it slightly.**

**Then he sunk his fangs into her neck.**

**She gasped as she felt her blood rushing.**

"**Ba..Bakura.. stop.. please..." She began to feel dizzier and dizzier as more blood was sucked out of her body.**

* * *

_**Another chapter people... What did you think hmm? Tell me in a REVIEW! XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Vampire's Curse (A Twisted Beauty and the Beast Tale)**

**V**

Bakura's eyes flashed. He pulled away from Saria, eyes widening. "Saria... Oh Ra what have I done?!"

Saria placed a finger on his lips. "Sh... It wasn't your fault..." Saria whispered.

Bakura looked at her with a worried expression. He leaned forward to lick the wound. As he did, the wounds healed. His eyes were filled with worry and guilt.  
Saria saw this and gently touched his face. "I'll be fine Bakura."

"I could've killed you..!" He sunk to the floor. "I'm a monster.."  
Saria knelt next to him. "You're not a monster... it was an accident. If you needed my blood, all you had to do was ask..." Saria said.

"I didn't need it... I just wanted it so badly." Bakura said quietly. "It smells so good..I...I wish the curse was broken..."

"Well how do you break it?" Saria asked.

"Someone has to fall in love with me and my brother before the glass orb shatters." Bakura explained. Saria bit her lip.

Bakura sighed and buried his face into his knees.

"It'll be okay Bakura..." Saria said, attempting to comfort him.

He sighed again. "Bakura look at me." Saria said.

Bakura looked up at her.

Saria scooted closer to him.

"Everything..." She kissed him on the cheek. "Will be..." Another kiss. "Fine." Saria said.

Bakura was blushing. Saria smiled and placed a hand on his cheek.

Then she blinked and blushed, realizing what she had just done. "D-Do you understand Bakura?"

"Yes." Bakura said.

"Good." She blushed deeper and looked away.

Bakura reached out and put a hand on her cheek. Saria blinked and looked at him. Bakura blushed deeper. "Saria... I... um..."

Saria smiled at him.

She leaned forward a bit, to where their lips were inches apart.

Bakura leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately.

Saria kissed back with just as much passion, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Bakura pulled her as close as humanly possible. When they pulled away, they were both blushing.

"I..I love you Saria.." Bakura whispered. Saria smiled. "I love you too Bakura." She whispered back. He pulled her into a hug.  
Saria smiled. Saria pulled him even closer.

Bakura smiled, wishing this moment could last forever.

* * *

Atem sat on the balcony of Kiyra's bedroom, watching over her as she slept.  
He smiled. She looked so peaceful.

Her eyes opened and she sat up slowly. She blinked and saw Atem watching her from the balcony.

"Atem?"

"Hello." Atem said.

Kiyra tilted her head. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I wanted to give you something.." Atem said. He walked over to Kiyra and handed her a large box.  
Kiyra blinked and opened the box. She smiled.

In the box was a beautiful silver harp with golden strings.

She picked it up and plucked the strings. Her smile grew at the sound it made.  
"Thank you... why did you get me such a wonderful gift?" Kiyra asked.

"I know you like to play the harp and I wanted to get you something special..."

"Thank you Atem. I love it." Kiyra said.

"You're welcome."

He's so thoughtful and kind... Kiyra thought.

Atem looked at the ground, like he was trying to make his mind up about something.

What's he thinking?

"Is something wrong Atem?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Oh no, everything's fine." Atem said, smiling as if to reassure her.

"If you say so... you just looked so conflicted." Kiyra said.

"I'm fine."

Kiyra smiled and closed her eyes. She began to play her harp. Atem smiled as she played. As Atem watched her, the rest of the world seemed to fade away. When the song ended, Kiyra's eyes opened and Atem was out of his trance.

"You play beautifully." Atem complimented her.

"Thank you." They smiled at each other.

* * *

_**-Days Later-**_

Saria walked through the garden. She wore all black. Tonight was the anniversary of her family's death.

She cried silently as she gathered flowers.

Soon she sat down on the ground, the bouquet of flowers on her lap. Silent tears ran down her face.

She began to sing softly, her voice echoing eerily through the air.

_"I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said I'll never let you go... When all those shadows almost killed your light..."_

She stood up slowly.

_"I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone..' But that's all dead and gone tonight... Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now... Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.."_

She couldn't continue because she was crying too much.  
She buried her face in her hands and let the sobbing start.

Mother... Father... and little Iris...

She sobbed louder at the thought of her family.

Why did you have to go? Why couldn't I have died with you? She thought miserably.

She grabbed the flowers off of the ground and walked off into the garden. She found a tree in the middle of the garden and pulled out an old photograph of her family.

She placed it on the ground on front of the tree and placed the flowers one by one on the ground, surrounding the photo.  
Then she lit a single candle.

She held the candle and sat down next to the memorial.  
Saria looked up at the sky as she continued her song finally.

_"Don't you dare look out your window, darlin' everything's on fire. The war outside keeps raging on... Hold onto this lullaby, even when the music's gone..."_

Her gaze flickered to her sister's face as she sang the lullaby.

_"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright... Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound..."_

When the song ended, Saria looked away from her family's photograph. She wiped the tears from her face as she blew out the candle.

"Rest in peace my dear family.." She whispered.

* * *

**BLOOPERS! (As requested -_-)**

**#1: "I could've killed you..!" He sunk to the floor. "I'm a monster.."**  
**Saria blinked at him. "Yes. You're a monster."**  
**"WHAT?! That's not how it's supposed to go! You're supposed to comfort me!" Bakura shouted.**  
**Saria smirked. "I was only agreeing with you, Mr. Sexy FREAKING Vampire."**  
**"UGH!"**

**#2:"I..I love you Saria.." Bakura whispered.**  
**"Yeah, well I hate you Bakura." Saria suddenly said, thumping him on the forehead.**  
**"...R...really?"**  
**"No dumbass, I love you."**

**#3: Saria knelt next to him. "You're not a monster... it was an accident. If you needed my blood, all you had to do was ask..." Saria said.**  
**"*cough cough* WHORE!"**  
**Saria growled and spun around. "WHO SAID THAT?! WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT?!"**  
**"I did.." A meek voice said.**  
**"Well kindly get the hell out of here before I kick your ass. Thank you."**  
**Saria turned back to Bakura, smiling sweetly. "Now where were we?"**  
**Bakura gulped.**

**#4: "Someone has to fall in love with me and my brother before the glass orb shatters." Bakura explained.**  
**"Well that's stupid as hell! Just hire a freaking magician! I mean if this story has vampires, it's got to have spell breaking magicians! What the fuck is this crap?!" Saria raged. "This is just like a bad fanfic!"**  
**"Uhmmm Saria, this is a fanfic."**  
**"Shiiiiiiit."**

**#5: Atem sat on the balcony of Kiyra's bedroom, watching over her as she slept.**  
**Saria pops out of nowhere.**  
**WTF!? She thought. Stalker! He's gonna freaking rape her or something and she won't know it!**

**#6: Atem sat on the balcony of Kiyra's bedroom, watching over her as she slept.**  
**Kiyra woke up and walks over to him.**  
**"What are you doing?"**  
**"I was watching you sleep."**  
**"OH ATEM THAT IS EVER SO ROMANTIC!"**  
**Lesson: Stalkers. They're not romantic, they're creepy. CALL THE COPS!**

**#7: "I know you like to play the harp and I wanted to get you something special..."**  
**Kiyra smiled. Then she let that sink in. "How did you know I liked to play the harp?!"**  
**"Uhm..."**  
_**"YOU FREAKING STALKER!"**_

* * *

**And that guys is the end of our bloopers today, thanks for reading! XDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**REVIEW and I will love you forever! ….and Atem might stalk you. O_O If you want him too. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Vampire's Curse (A Twisted Beauty and the Beast Tale)**

**VI**

Saria sat there for a while, silent in the dark garden. Eventually she stood up and walked back into the castle.

She walked up to her room and sat on the bed. She laid back and tried to sleep.

Eventually Saria sighed and gave up on sleep. Instead she stared up at the ceiling and tried to clear her mind.

She blinked when she heard a knock on her door.  
"Yes?" She asked aloud, her voice as loud as she could at that moment.

Bakura opened the door. "Ummm... I wanted to show you something."

Saria stood up. Bakura took her hand and led her to a set of doors.

"Close your eyes." Bakura said.

Saria blinked and did as she was told, confused.

Bakura opened the doors and led her in.

"Open them."

Saria's brown, curious eyes opened and she gasped in surprise and delight.

She was in a gigantic library.

"Wow!" Saria's eyes sparkled slightly as she looked around. "I've never seen so many books..." She whispered.

"I thought it would make you happy.." Bakura said.

Saria smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for showing me this... thank you so much.." She whispered.

Bakura hugged her tighter. "Anything for you."

Saria pulled away and went to explore. When she got to a shelf, she froze.

A single book was pulled out. As soon as her fingers touched the book, she began to cry silently.

Bakura frowned. "Why are you crying?"

Did I do something? He thought.

"It...It wasn't you.." Saria whispered.

"Then why were you crying?" He asked, sounding very concerned.

"It's just... She always loved for me to read this book to her." Saria said quietly.

Bakura blinked. "I'm guessing by 'she' you mean your mother.."

Saria nodded and smiled despite her tears. "She couldn't read."

Bakura walked up to her and gave her a reassuring hug.

Saria smiled at him slightly. "Thanks."

"Anything for you my flower." Bakura said gently.

Saria's smile grew. "She would've liked you." She murmured, laying her head on his shoulder.

Bakura smiled softly. Saria moved closer to him for comfort.

"I... I miss Grandpa..." She murmured.

Bakura bit his lip. "You can see him you know... You... you don't have to stay here anymore... I release you.." He said hesitantly.

Saria smiled and kissed Bakura on the cheek.

"I love you..." She said, smiling. "I'll bring him here so we all can be together!" She said excitedly.

She grabbed her cloak and ran out of the castle.

Bakura sat at the window watching her go.

He smiled sadly.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Atem walked into Kiyra's room. She had been crying.

"What's wrong..?" He asked.

"I... I miss my brother..." She said, sniffling.

Atem felt sad on the inside. "Do... do you wish to see him again?"

"More than anything.." Kiyra said quietly.

"Then go. You are free." Atem said.

"Really?" Kiyra asked.

Atem nodded.

"I'll come back soon." Kiyra promised, grabbing her cloak and leaving.

Atem held his head in his hands.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Kiyra and Saria somehow arrived at their house at the same time.

They opened the door to see Yami and Grandpa having a heated discussion with Marik and Malik.

* * *

**BLOOPERS!**

**#1:**"Open them."  
Saria opened her eyes. She frowned at what she saw.  
"A monkey? Why would I want a monkey Bakura?!"  
Bakura smiled as the monkey jumped onto his shoulder.  
"Who doesn't love monkeys?"

**#2:** Saria smiled and hugged him frowned when she heard a choking noise.

"Saria..! Choking..! Not...! Breathing...!" Bakura gasped out.

Saria giggled and loosened her grip. "Sorry... Fangirl glomp."

**#3:** A single book was pulled out. As soon as her fingers touched the book, she began to cry silently.

Bakura frowned. "Why are you crying?"

"THIS BOOK'S SPINE IS TORN! I NO LONGER HAVE A REASON TO LIVE!" She wailed.

Bakura burst out laughing.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT!" She wailed again.

**#4:** "It's just... She always loved for me to read this book to her." Saria said quietly.

Bakura blinked. "I'm guessing by 'she' you mean your mother.."

Saria glared at him. "No! It was my pet walrus Mrs. Rainbow Fluffy SparklePants! Don't assume you jackass!"

**#5:** "I... I miss my brother..." She said, sniffling.

Atem felt sad on the inside. "Do... do you wish to see him again?"

"More than anything.." Kiyra said quietly.

"What would you do to see him again?"

"Uhm... Jump off a cliff onto a gigantic elephant riding on a rainbow with PLENTY of sparkles."

Atem blinked. "That wouldn't really be a sacrifice.. It'd be awesome as shit, but no."

"Ohhhhhh. WHAT WOULD YOU DO~~ FOR A KLONDIKE BAR?" Kiyra sang.

"Uhm... nothing because I despise Klondike Bars. With all the hate within me."

"Uhm Atem you don't have any hate. You're just very passive agressive.."

"OKAY! I hate them with all my 'passive agressiveness'! Happy?!"

Kiyra nodded.

* * *

_Well that's all folks! (For this chapter and our bloopers, haha.)_

_Well this has been a great chapter._

_If you want more, REVIEW!_

_PLEASE? *Ryou puppy dog face*_

_If you review now, I'll throw in a free kiss from Bakura!_

_Bakura: Uhmmmm heeeeeeeellll no._

_Awwwe Kura, you're no fun!_

_Bakura:I don't care. I am not kissing some random fangirl just so that you can get some reviews!_

_…..Fine. Well review anyways. Maybe I can tie him up._


	7. Chapter 7

**The Vampire's Curse (A Twisted Beauty and the Beast Tale)**

**VII**

"Grandpa!" Saria said.

"Saria!"  
Saria beamed and ran over to her grandpa and hugged him tightly.

Kiyra sprinted up to Yami and tackled him to the ground.  
"Yami!"

Yami smiled and hugged his sister tightly. "Hey sis." He said, petting her back slightly.  
When the girls looked up and pulled away from their loved ones. Both girls glared at Marik and Malik, who were still in their house.

"Why are they here?" Saria asked, venom in her usually honey-sweet voice. She turned back to her grandpa. "Grandpa you know how they bully us. Why would they be-" She froze when she saw a certain person standing behind the sofa where the two men were sitting.

It was the asylum master, Maximillion Pegasus.  
She pulled her grandpa behind her, snarling slightly.

"My grandpa is not crazy!" She snapped at him.

Pegasus smirked slightly. "He and Mr. Yami here have been going on about monsters."

"It's true!" Kiyra said.

Malik laughed. "Where's the proof?"

"Here it is!" Saria said, moving the collar of her dress to show bitemarks.

Marik and Malik's eyes widened.  
"These monsters must be destroyed!" Marik said, feeling a bit of rage for the bite marks on her neck.

"Don't you dare hurt Bakura!" Saria snapped at him at the same time Kiyra said, "Leave Atem alone!"

Saria grabbed Marik's arm, looking into his eyes for a moment.  
"They would never hurt anyone... They're kind and gentle... and loving to everyone around them.." Saria said, almost looking dreamy.

Marik scowled. "You sound like you have feelings for that monster."  
"Let's get the villagers!" Malik said, turning to leave along with Marik.

Kiyra jumped onto Malik's back, attempting to stop him.

"I won't let you hurt Atem!" She yelled.

Saria jumped onto Marik's back and pulled his hair slightly.  
"Just leave them alone you big bullies!" She shouted, hitting him.

The brothers growled.  
Marik picked Saria off of his back by her hair. Then he grabbed some rope and tied her up. Malik did the same with Kiyra.

They dragged both girls outside and threw them into the back of a wagon.  
"Dammit! Let us go you cowards!" Saria shouted after them.

The last things they saw were their smirks as they left them there. Saria and Kiyra heard as the villagers were rallied and they stomped off to the palace.  
Kiyra and Saria pulled at their ropes, Saria muttering curses. Saria began to bite at her ropes.

* * *

Bakura ran to Atem's side of the palace and found his brother in his room.

"Brother! The villagers are coming for us!" Bakura announced.  
Atem didn't look up from the floor as he muttered, "Let them come."

Bakura blinked at his brother.  
"Please don't give up!" Bakura pleaded, just wanting his brother to get up off the ground and help.

Atem looked up. He had a hurt look in his eyes.  
"Brother, what happened to you?" He asked.

"I let her go.." Atem murmured.

"Well she said she was coming back brother.. right?" Bakura asked.

Atem nodded.  
"Then don't give up. We shall fight for them." Bakura declared.

Atem's eyes flashed. "You're right!"

Soon they heard the villagers banging on the palace doors. The large door burst open and the many villagers rushed forward.

"Leave Atem to me!" Malik shouted.

"And Bakura to me!" Marik shouted. Both men ran forward, followed by the villagers.

* * *

Kiyra finally got her ropes off.

She set to work on untying Saria, who was still having trouble.

Soon she got her friend untied, and they jumped out of the back of the wagon.

"Let's go!' Saria shouted and together both girls ran off towards the palace where their beloved vampires were.

* * *

**BLOOPERS!**

**#1: Kiyra sprinted up to Yami and tackled him to the ground. **  
**"Yami!"**  
**"Ow! Get off fatass!" Yami shouted.**  
**"YAMI! THAT IS NOT YOUR LINE!"**  
**Yami blinked from under Kiyra, struggling to get up.**  
**"I can't work with this! She's friggin heavy! What the hell do you eat Kiyra?!" Yami asked the girl on top of him. **  
**He was answered with a slap.**

**#2: "Why are they here?" Saria asked, venom in her usually honey-sweet voice.**  
**"We want your money!" Marik shouted, pulling out a gun.**  
**"Uhmm Marik, sweetie, there aren't guns back in this age."Saria said.**  
**"Oh.. Now I feel stupid.." Marik said, putting the gun away.**  
**"You are stupid."**

**#3:"Brother, what happened to you?" He asked.**  
**Atem pouted slightly. "She took my walrus..."**  
**Bakura blinked. 'That's not right..' The whitette thought.**

**#4:Kiyra finally got her ropes off.**  
**"How did you do that?" Saria asked.**  
**"I have magic powers."**  
**Saria frowned. "Why did you use them earlier you dumb blonde?!"**  
**Kiyra smirked. "I wanted the story to have an actual plot."**  
**Saria looked up at the sky. "Damn authoress!"**  
**Lightning shot down and electrocuted her.**

**#5:"Let's go!' Saria shouted and together both girls ran off towards the palace where their beloved vampires were.**  
**Saria looked up at the sky. "Seriously authoress? 'Beloved'? Sounds so cheesy and stupid."**  
**More lightning flashed down from the sky. **  
**"Okay I'll stop! Don't kill me!' Saria shouted, running away.**

* * *

_**Hey guys! This is the second to last chapter! I'm sorry about the late update, it's just I was busy and had to update some other stories! I will probably have the last chapter up today. Or tomorrow. Probably. No promises!**_  
_**REVIEW! XDXDXDXDXDXDXD**_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Vampire's Curse (A Twisted Beauty and the Beast Tale)**

**VIII**

Marik and Malik found Atem and Bakura in the same room.

Bakura and Atem blinked at each other and nodded.

Bakura snarled and jumped on Marik while Yami punched Malik in the face.  
Malik growled and shoved Atem through the window, Atem landing on the balcony.

Malik pulled out a knife and lunged at the vampire.

Atem dodged, not making a move to take the knife.  
Malik attacked again and Atem dodged.

"What's the matter monster?" Malik hissed. "Too 'kind and gentle' to fight back?"

Atem said nothing.  
Malik smirked. "Did you actually think Kiyra could love you? Why would she love a monster when she could have me?" He taunted.

Atem growled and lept onto Malik.

"Atem!" Kiyra shouted.

Atem was momentarily distracted by her voice. "Kiyra!" He shouted.

Kiyra started to climb up the castle.

When she was almost to where he was, the vampire reached out and reached for the blonde.

Right as Kiyra grabbed his hand, Atem let out a yelp in pain.

Kiyra gasped and jumped onto the roof and saw that Malik had stabbed Atem.

Kiyra growled at him. "How could you?!" She shouted.  
Malik smirked and stepped towards her. But alas, **(not :3)**, he slipped. **(Clumsy Mali.)**

He landed to where he was hanging on the roof.

"Kiyra! Help!" He shouted.

Kiyra looked away. "You didn't show Atem mercy. _Die._" She spat.

She stepped on his hands. Malik screamed as he fell to his death.

Kiyra crouched next to Atem and held him close.

"You came back..." Atem murmured.

Tears ran down Kiyra's face. "How could I not?"

Atem gasped for air slightly. "I'm glad... I'm glad I got to see you one last time..."  
"Don't talk like that!" Kiyra scolded. "You'll be fine!"

Atem smiled weakly at the blonde. "I never got to tell you.. how much I love you..." He murmured, closing his crimson eyes.

Kiyra cried silently.

"I loved you too.." She murmured.

As soon as her tears landed on the fallen vampire, he began to glow.

Kiyra's icy blue eyes widened as he floated above her.

What's going on here? She thought.  
The glowing faded and Atem fell to the ground.

Kiyra blinked and examined him.

His fangs were gone.

Atem's eyes opened.

Kiyra gasped. His eyes were beautiful... Like amethysts...

"At-Atem?" Kiyra gasped out.  
Atem sat up. "Kiyra?" He said.

Then Kiyra hugged the former vampire tightly.

"I thought... I thought I had lost you!" Kiyra said, face buried in his chest.

Atem simply smiled down at her. "You could never lose me.." He said.

* * *

Saria poked at Bakura.

"Bakura?" She said quietly. Was he dead?

Bakura sat up.  
Saria blinked and moved slowly away from him.

"'Ku-Kura is that you?" She asked.

Bakura nodded.

Saria looked him over. His pearly white fangs were gone and his eyes were now a brown color.

Like soil, a warm color.

The brunette hugged the newly cured man.  
"The curse is gone... Just like you wanted." Saria whispered.

"Now we can truly be together.." Bakura said to her, causing a smile to come across her face.

"I love you so much Bakura." She said.

"I love you too my flower." Bakura replied, pulling her in for a kiss.

Saria was startled.

When they pulled away, Saria frowned.

Bakura picked her up bridal style just as she said, "You were holding back before.."

Bakura smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

Saria giggled in delight.

Bakura carried her off, spinning.

* * *

And so, our heroes lived happily.. happily... ever after!

Saria peaked out from behind the banner.

"Such a cheesy ending.." She muttered, ripping the banner in half.

THE END!

**The Final Bloopers people!**

**#1: Malik growled and shoved Atem through the window, Atem landing on the balcony.**  
**Atem whined. "Ow! That hurt man!" **  
**He pouted.**  
**(I'M POUTING! Yu-Gi-Oh abridged fans :3)**

**#2: Right as Kiyra grabbed his hand, Atem let out a yelp in pain.**  
**"What's wrong?!" Kiyra asked.**  
**Atem placed a hand on his belly.**  
**"The baby's comin'!" He wailed.**  
**Malik gasped.**  
**"I got you baby!" He said, picking Atem up and ran off, leaving Kiyra hanging. (LOL :3) **  
**"This sucks." Kiyra muttered.**

**#3:Atem smiled weakly at the blonde. **  
**"Come... closer.." He mumbled.**  
**Kiyra did.**  
**"Closer..."**  
**Kiyra did.**  
**"I need to tell you something..." Atem mumbled.**  
**"What is it?" Kiyra asked.**  
**"GO RAVENS!" Atem shouted, suddenly getting up and running off.**  
**Kiyra growled.**  
**"Oh HELL NO! GET YOUR RAVEN-LOVIN' ASS BACK HERE! THE 49ERS SHOULD'VE WON!" She shouted angrily.**

**#4:"The curse is gone... Just like you wanted." Saria whispered.**  
**"Stupid bitch... I loved being a vampire! It was bad ass! Damn authoress, why?!" He yelled at the sky.**

**#5:Saria looked him over. His pearly white fangs were gone and his eyes were now a brown color.**  
**In Saria's head: …_.WTF?! -_- O_O _**  
**"..."**  
**Bakura waved his hand over her face.**  
**"Saria?"**  
**"..."**  
**"Saria?"**  
**"..."**  
**"Sar-sar?" **  
**"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"**

**#6: "You didn't show Atem mercy. _Die._" She spat.  
**

**Atem blinked. _Note to self... never cross Kiyra..._  
**

* * *

Well guys this was the last chapter... :(  
So that means no more bloopers... probably.  
At least, that's all for this story :3  
I might do more on my other stories... Maybe.  
Well... that's all folks!  
~/REVIEW!/~~~~~~ The squiggly lines compel you to! ;)  
Please?


End file.
